


Smoke and Memories

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Background Character Death, Child Death, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lesbian Character, No Lesbians Die, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person, Past, Past Character Death, Past Child Death, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Short, Snippet, compulsory heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Her home is burning.





	Smoke and Memories

The flight was silent. My wife kept one of her hands over mine, trying to hide the shaking of her grip.

My heart clenched when I smelled the smoke.

"What is that."

Tal'Sar said nothing. 

"Tala," I said squeezing her hand, "is that what I think it is?"

She squeezed back once.  _Yes_.

I swear my heart stopped for a moment, then came back hammering with a vengeance I knew all too well.

* * *

_"C'mon, I know the perfect spot."_

_I had rolled my eyes. "I have a job to do here," I'd said, filing away the books he'd returned. "And so do you. Aren't you supposed to be on patrol, or something?"_

_"Yes, and part of that patrol involves making sure that people know about safehouses in case of an attack by the furbolgs."_

_"And what are the odds of them attacking, again?"_

_"Well-"_

_"You just want to get me out there alone with you."_

_"That may be, but only because I know you'll love it."_

_I'd cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him. His eager amber eyes had tugged at my heartstrings, and I'd sighed._

_"Fine. Just for a little bit."_

* * *

_"You know I love you, right, Xal?"_

_Xalvion had smiled and nodded. The light from our eyes had bathed him in a soft yellow light._

_"I love you and Melondiir more than anything else."_

_He'd yawned, still smiling, and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you too."_

_I'd sighed through my nose. "I'll always love you. You're not just my husband, you're my best friend."_

_"And you're mine," he'd replied sleepily._

_And I did love him, but not enough._

* * *

_"Hey, Melly; how's training with your dad?"_

_"Good! I'm getting better at harnessing the power of the stars. An'da said I'm gonna be strong enough to get training from Shan'do Mardant when we get back home."_

_"Oh, that's good!" I'd kissed my son's forehead and he'd giggled. "I'm so proud of you." He'd smelled of pine sap and sweet peacebloom blossoms._

* * *

I longed now to smell that, rather than the smoke filling my nose and my lungs.


End file.
